ouache ouache ouache dans la chambre des secrets
by Captain-Jedi
Summary: Ne venez pas lire c'est atroce( et si vous avez le courage de venir lire ces à vos risques et perils) je ne paye aucun séjour à hôpital psychiatrique


Ouach ouach ouach dans la chambre des secrets!

Gilderoy lockhart sorti lentement en refermant la porte du dortoir avec précaution , il n'avait pas envie de se faire prendre, en effet le magnifique étalon d'une trentaine d'année venait de passer une nuit mémorable avec un jeune Serdaigle. Un sourire fleurit doucement sur ces lèvre alors qu'il écrivait un énième nom sur un long parchemin. Observer par un non initier le parchemin semblais seulement être la liste des éléments masculin de l'école! Mais non! C est la liste des conquêtes du sensuel écrivain a succès! Rien ni personne ne lui résiste! Il est bien trop sexy pour sa. Seulement, il était en train de se lasser des jeunes puceaux de Poudlard! Il manquais de défi!

Alors qu'il quittait la salle commune des érudit et qu'il marchait tranquillement dans le château une idée folle lui passa par la tête! Il avait envie daller faire un tour en balais.

Il se dirigeait immédiatement attraper son imposant balais en bois d'ébène!.

###########

La jeune fille écrivait frénétiquement dans son journal, le noir un peu creepy et qui a vraiment l'aire louche!

« Bonjour Tom! Tu ne devinera jamais ce que jai vue aujourd'hui! » s'emflama Ginny

Tom tout à son idée de conquête du monde répondit sans entrain« non je ne devinerai pas alors raconte moi,Ginny»

Mais dès que l'image de Gilderoy Lockhart,image tout droit sortie de la mémoir de la jeune Weasmoche, fut transmis ,par le lien qui liait Ginny et Tom , le jeune mégalomane hyper séduisant décida que le monde pouvais attendre! Il devais mettre la main sur un tel mâle!

L'image même mental resta graver en Tom! Les cheveux blond de l'enseignant qui volaient au vent! Le corps muscler est luisant qui brillait sous le soleil timide de l'aube! Non sérieusement Tom avait maintenant une nouvelle obsession! Et il allait posséder cette créature de rêve sans délais! Ce soir même!

Cela fessait maintenant deux heures que l'esprit de Tom se déplaçait sans bruit dans les couloirs a la recherche du professeur Lockhart.

Tom commençait a franchement bougonner car il ne le trouvai pas et en plus juste a penser a ce qu'il allais faire au blond il sentais le sang affluer dans une certaine partie bien sensible de son anatomie

Un bruit de pas résonna alors et Tom sourit sinistrement, l'heure tais venue.

Tout courageux qu'il sois, c'est a dire pas des masses, Gilderoy rechapas un cris de pure terreur lorsque une main froide mais douce lui agrippas le poignet, il tenta de se dérober mais c'étais sans compter sur la poigne de fer du souvenir maléfique!

« lachez moi! couina le blond, mais lach...

il ne pu finir sa phrase,car il fut plaquer durement contre un mur de brique, il constata stupidement qu'ils étaient a présent proche des toilette des fille … celle avec le fantôme désagréable. Il ne pu penser plus longtemps car des lèvres douches et fraîche se plaquèrent contres les siennes lui interdisant toute penser cohérente!

Le baiser dura deux minute, deux minute de pure extase! Gilderoy n'en revenait pas! Il n'avis aucune idée de qui étais ce jeune garçon si aventureux mais il voulais bien finir dans son lit!

L'esprit a présent brumeux, il se laissa entraîner dans la salle de bain.L orsque le jeune inconnu l'amena poche des lavabos, il eu une penser peu catholique envers ce qu'il avait déjà fait sur ces même lavabos avec deux griffondor de 7 année.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ces penser le jeune brun dit « oh non beau blond on ne s'arrête pas la, comme de fait un étrange sifflement qui glaça la peau de Gilderoy, sorti des lèvres du jeune homme et les lavabos se décalère pour laisser une large ouverture en tube dans le sol! Et avant même d'avoir pu être effrayer il fut pousser sans ménagement dans le trou!

10 secondes épouvantable après cela il atterrie plutôt doucement au sol! Sur un tapis de cousin moelleux!

Tom avais préalablement rendu les égout de Poudlard sexy et agréable! On ne fait pas du sex sur des carcasses morte non? Même Tom n'étais pas morbide à se point!

Et tout en marchant vers la chambre de Salazar' Gilderoy fut plaquer de mur en colonne tout le long du trajet s'arrêtant seulement pour que l inconnu a ces coter ouvre les porte a 'aide de sifflements étranges.

Alors qu'il étais plaquer contre la gigantesque moustache de Salazar à ce faire licher le fond de la gorge de la plus divine des manières Gilderoy réussi à articuler péniblement« tu pourrais au moins de dire ton nom que j'ai quelque chose a crier quand tu va me prendre»

«tu peu m'appeler Tom » haleta lourdement l'etudiant fantomatique

une fois la porte cacher derrière loreille de la statue ouverte les deux homme se retrouverent rapidement en boxer noir! La peau bronzer du professeur contrastais avec la peau couleur de neige de son vis a vis. Cette constatation lexita encors plus , gorgeant son membre deja dure dencors plus de desir.

Tom poussa sans ménagement son futur amant sur le lit au ton de vert et argent ( ceux qui avait penser a d'autre couleur cassez-vous xD) et le contempla quelque instant.

La peau bronzer luisante, des muscle fort et bien découper! Les ab-dos de rêve! Cet homme étais la luxure incarner. Tom senti le feux dans son bas ventre prendre encore plus d ampleur.

Le regard de prédateur de Tom laissa Gilderoy encore plus exciter et légèrement inquiet y'a de quoi non quand les yeux de ton amant commence à tirer sur le rouge quand il te regarde mais l'énorme bosse encore cacher par le tissu du vêtement de Tom lui promettait tant de plaisir et d'extase qu'il oublia vite ses angoisse surtout lorsque Tom fit disparaître les sous-vêtements d'un coup de baquette magique ( magie magie magie ) dévoilant ainsi leur virilité turgescente en maque de caresse Tom mourrais de prendre en bouche le membre gonfler et suintant de son vis a vis , se qu'il fit bien-sur sans tarder.

Une fois bien allumer parla langue experte du jeune homme Gilderoy haletais et souhaitait seulement que la torture avance un peu! Il voulais avoir le membre de Tom au plus profond de son corps!

Tom en bon maître de ténèbres en devenir ne s'embarrassa pas de préparé son partenaire, il voulais faire de Lockhart sa chose! Son esclave sexuel! et c'est pas avec de la douceurs qu'on traite un esclave! de mander a ses elfes!

Il releva sans ménagement les jambe muscler du sorcier,lui exposant la croupe et d'un habile coup de reins aussi violent que précis il s'enfonça profondément dans le corps frémissant de l'autre homme!

Le douleur explosa dans le derrière de Lockhart avec tant de force qu'il ne pu que gémir misérablement augmentant encors plus le désir de Tom!

Ce dernier devait se contrôler pour ne pas jouir sur le champ tellement le blond étais chaud et étroit.

Rapidement, il se mis en mouvement labourant le derrière de Gilderoy de violent coup de rein! Rapidement les cris de douleurs se transformèrent en hurlement de plaisir sous les assaut répéter du mage noir sur la prostate sensible du resident de Poudlard.

Des marques de morsure et de griffure apparurent rapidement sur les deux corps en sueur après plusieurs minute de besognage en règle. Lockhart attrapas son membre et le pompas énergiquement pour finalement jouir dans un râle de pure extase! Les contractions musculaire autour de son membre eurent raison de Tom qui éjacula avec force dans les profondeur de Gilderoy alors que se dernier avait joui partout sur son corps.

Un peu plus loin, une haute silhouette massive crispas son poing sur son membre alors que sa semence chaude se rependait sur le sol, en effet alerter par le cris de Gilderoy lorsque Tom l'avais agripper la première fois, Rubeus Hagrid avait suivit les deux hommes jusque dans la chambre de Salazar Serpentard et n'avais pu retenir son excitation il lui fallait assouvir son désir. Aussi, lorsque les deux hommes revinrent vers la surface il les suivit encore une fois et pu être témoins d'un pacte magique liant Gilderoy et Tom pour toujours! Tom ne laisse pas filer ses choses!. Maintenant qu'il avais son esclave sexuel personnel il allais pouvoir planifier sa domination du monde l'esprits tranquille.

fin

oui je sais ... je devrais etre a l'asile pour ecrir de tel horreure ahahaha donc pour ceux qui se sont rendu jusqu'ici ( je me demande comment vous avez fait ) hesiter a pas a donner votre avis


End file.
